


Sweet Fruit

by IfISing



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, semi verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfISing/pseuds/IfISing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU (well. Not so AU) moritz is high-functioning autistic. Moritz/Ernst fluff. Title Inspired by Ernst's signed solo in touch me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Fruit

"Please, Ernst. No, don't look at me like that. I feel so bad because I want to be happy for you. I do. I want to feel up to the new things in life you want to do, but I want to thank you for being patient and waiting for me."

Even my thoughts are defensive. I don't understand what is happening to me. There's so much expected of me at home, at school, and I keep trying, but I'm so frustrated with myself.

But then. He's there.

It still hurts, it hurts always, but when he runs his hands through my hair, it's so gentle and everything gets much quieter. Holding him I find the strength and warmth I wish I could give to myself. I love him. I can't explain how it happens but I do.

Cuddling with Ernst, kissing Ernst, it gets harder every time to let go. I just want him to be close to me because I understand that when we are next to each other, touching each other, it feels special. I know I love him because I feel more comfortable with him than I do with anyone else and these days, more and more I find that I feel nothing without him.

As I sit here, writing, he has been looking at me, deciding whether or not it's safe to come over and give me a hug.

You see, I would tell him, but right now, I can't.

My voice is a dick who comes and goes when he likes.

But I want to tell him yes. I want to show him I love him but I don't always really know how. 

I just realized that I am crying, and not of my own accord. That happens sometimes. He comes close and wipes the tears off my face. He catches an eyelash and gives it to me to make a wish.

I wish to tell him I love him. I wish for a hug. I wish for him to be with me and make me feel less scared.

I blow on the eyelash.

He looks to me and whispers, "Babe, do you want to cuddle?" 

I look him straight in the eyes and nod. And he hugs me. And I feel better. Not all better. But better. 

I love it when we hold each other. It's so... safe.


End file.
